Sunset Vs Starlight
by Dippygamer64
Summary: A short one-shot of when Sunset Shimmer was a filly and she had Starlight Glimmer as a friend. Well, more like someone who used her to become more popular. When they signed up for Celestia's school for gifted unicorns, some odd things are bound to happen.


(Just a quick one shot of what I think would happen if Starlight and Sunset Knew each other as fillies)

Two unicorn fillies jitter end as the front of the line drew closer.

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Can you believe it Sunset?!" One squeed. "We are about to be excelled in Celestia's school for gifted unicorns!"

"I know Starlight." The other, Sunset Shimmer, smiled, "But remember, we need to pass the entrance exam first."

"Oh pish posh." Starlight Glimmer smirked, "I'll pass it in no time since I already have my cutiemark, and you... Well, I'll put in a good word for you."

Sunset laughed nervously. It was true she was still a blank flank and her friend already got her cutie mark, but she wanted to be in this school more than anything. So she might as well try.

"Starlight Glimmer?" A judge called.

"Oh! That's me!" The pink filly smiled and ran out from the side of the room.

"Break a leg." Sunset quietly cheered.

The filly stood proud, her chest bared outwards in pride and dignity. "Alright miss, your test is to create a small flower garden in that pot." One judge explained as she gestured over to a large rectangular flower pot.

Starlight laughed, "No problem." She approached the pot and started to cast a spell. Her light turquoise aura swirled around her horn then onto the dirt in the pot. Suddenly out of the ground, ten similar flowers, lined up in an equal sign arrangement, sprouted from the ground. They all looked the same, all alike, no differences what so ever. Starlight smiled, "Tada!"

The judges did nothing but right down notes. "Thank you miss. We will show you the results later."

Starlight strutted away with her chest still out in pride. She passed Sunset who smiled nervously, "Wow. Starlight. You were so brave."

"What was there to be nervous about?" The pink filly boasted, "It's obvious I'm getting in."

"Sunset Shimmer." The judge called.

The pony walked out with her head slightly low. Starlight watched her, amused to see what was next, "Good luck." She mused.

Sunset reached the middle of the room and smiled nervously at the judges. "Alright young filly, your task is to create a tree tall but not too big as to break the pot."

Sunset turned to see a pot with a tiny sprout in it. She chuckled nervously, "Okay." She faced the plant, sweat starting to form. She focused on a growing spell she learned and swirled her light blue aura around the small sprout. But even when she focused all she could, the thought of failing lingered in her mind, causing her spell to do little. When she looked at the sprout, it had grown less than an inch.

She turned to the judges and laughed nervously, but they just wrote notes just like with Starlight.

Sunset turned to her only friend, but saw her smiling, amused, like she was laughing at her. Sunset was so embarrassed, she was a failure, her friend was amused by her failure. The filly frowned, she would NOT go down like this. She faced the plant again and used another spell, a stronger spell. She focused with everything she had, anger and determination on her mind. Suddenly, the sprout started shaking, wiggling as it started to grow. The sprout emerged from to he ground, leaves growing from the stem. Soon, the sprout was no sprout anymore. Instead it was a giant weed the size of an evergreen.

Sunset opened her eyes and saw her work. She looked to the judges, they looked somewhat shocked, or even scared as the plant continued to grow. She looked up at her horn, "Alright horn, that's enough magic for now." She pleaded silently. But her horn didn't stop. Magic still came from it, as though it had a mind of its own. The plant soon busted out of its pot, the flower at the top becoming wrinkled and ugly. "Horn! Stop! That's enough!" Just as she said this, her horn glowed once more and a beam of magic shot straight at the plant. The flower bud burst into flames, striking everypony into fear. The bud opened to reveal a hideous plant monster in the flames, it growled and Sunset receded in fear. Everypony, the judges, the students that were going next and their parents, they all fled. Sunset turned to see Starlight looking at her in fear before fleeing as well. Sunset turned to the plant as it leaned towards her, angry, fearsome, hungry. Sunset, with her thought to be last breath, screamed at the top of her lungs.

Just then, as the monster roared, something flew into the window and landed in front of the filly. Sunset looked and saw a tall mare with flowing hair, broad wings and a long horn. 'Princess Celestia!' Sunset mentally gasped. The princess faced the plant unphased as it roared at her. She used her magic and surrounded the plant in a sphere of her golden yellow magic. The plant thrashed, but didn't escape the orb. Celestia then lifted the plant and flung it outside, straight into the sun. The room then became quiet, only the princess and the filly in the room.

Sunset hid her face, not wanting to look the princess in the eye. "Are you alright young one?" The filly looked up to see the princess herself looking down at her,.

Sunset slowly and shakily up, "Y-Y-Yes your highness." She whispered. She looked around the room and saw her damage. She sniff fled as she started to cry, "I... I'm so sorry princess. I just wanted to get into your school so badly! The judges were getting bored and my friend was laughing at me, well not really but still. Then I lost control and the plant kept growing, and then it went in flames, and-" she then burst into tears, "I am so sorry!." She slumped, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she heard something like magic being used. She opened her eye to see a tissue floating in front of her, the top being held by yellow aura. She looked to see the princess smiling gently. Sunset took the tissue, wiped her eyes dry, then blew her nose. "What is your name young one?" The princess asked.

Sunset sniffed, "S... Sunset Shimmer... Ma'am." She hiccuped. The ponies came in from the hall, shocked to see Celestia looking at the filly sitting sorrowfully on the ground.

Starlight too came in and saw the Princess, "This is my chance!" She whispered to herself. She ran to her friend, but instead of supporting her, she ran right in front of her and looked at the princess, pride beaming from her. "Your highness! My name is Starlight Glimmer and I'm the wonderful filly who grew those beautiful flowers over there." She gestured to her ten identical flowers in their rows.

Celestia looked at them, then back to the two fillies, mainly the one who was still crying. Celestia looked up at the judges, "Were these two trying out for my school?" She asked.

"Yes your highness," the mare spoke. "But that one almost set everything aflame!" She pointed to Sunset.

Starlight smirked at not being in trouble, but Sunset just teared up more, crying into the tissue she still had. Celestia, seeing this, looked at the mare, "Ma'am, take a note." The unicorn mare took out a note book and took out a quill, ready to write. "I, Princess Celestia, hereby take the following filly under my personal wing," Starlight smile prideful that she was getting into the school, "This filly is to be treated with respect, equality, and most importantly, friendship."

"And who is this lucky filly miss?" The mare asked.

Celestia looked down at the fillies with a warm smile, "A talented young unicorn by the name of Sunset Shimmer."

The fillies gasped and stared at the princess in shock. Starlight felt broken, but Sunset's hopes were suddenly relit. Suddenly she found her self lifted by the yellow aura of the Princess. She was set on Celestia's back, right behind her mane. The princess smiled at her warmly, Sunset smiled back as Celestia began to walk away. But then, "Hold it!" Celestia froze and looked to see Starlight blocking their path, "That brat tried to burn your entire castle down and SHE gets the special treatment?! That's so unfair!" She demanded, "I was the one who passed the test, so I should be your pupil! Not that fire starting freak!"

Suddenly, Celestia stomped her hoof on the ground, "Enough!" Everyone receded, including Sunset who hid herself in the Princess's neck and mane. "You may have passed the test, but Sunset has more power than you'll ever have." Celestia turned to a Sunset with a comforting smile, "She can create entirely new things on her own and needs to be taught how to control this magic." She then turned to the pink unicorn, "But you, her so called friend, laughed at her as she failed, not bothering to comfort her as all her dreams were shattered! You are not worthy of my teachings, nor are you talented enough for my school." Starlight's jaw dropped at what she was just told. Just then, Celestia turned to Sunset once more, "By the way, I think there's something you want to see." She tilted her muzzle to Sunset's flank.

The filly looked to see a red and yellow sun that matched her mane and tail. "My cutie mark!" She smiled as she flung her hooves in the air, cheering and laughing in pure joy. She then wrapped her hooves around Celestia's neck, "Oh thank you Princess! Because of you, I found my special talent!"

Celestia smiled, "I just helped you control your spell. You are the one who casted it." Celestia then started to exit the room, "Come Sunset, you have much learning ahead of you." The princess walked out of the room, the filly on her back.

But Starlight snarled as they left. She shook her hoof in the air, "I'll get you for this Sunset!" She shouted, "No matter how long it takes! I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

Sunset looked back at her ex-friend. Her grip on Celestia's neck tightened in fear, but she was reassured by Celestia's voice, "There, there little one. I won't let her harm you." She spoke, "You are a far more talented filly than her and deserve the best you can be given. From now on, I will treat you with the respect and friendship you so rightly deserve."

Sunset smiled and hugged the Princess's neck, burying her face in the mare's mane as tears of joy trailing down her cheeks. Just as they were about to be left in silence, Sunset muttered two words of happiness, "Thank you."


End file.
